Fan fic Warrior cats series
by Defenince
Summary: A fan fic of the warrior cats series, I know the cats are out of place, and all of that, but I am a confused one at this.. Mind me. Mind the spelling mistakes too. I suck. Badly. I know its mostly not even about warriors, and Defenince is mostly the main carrie.. Mind me.. Mind me.. Also, I know it doesn't get depth.
1. Chapter 1

About fan fiction: This is a fan fic about the warrior cats series, written by Erin Hunter. This is a story about: What if Tigerclaw killed Bluestar and Fireheart and became leader of ThunderClan? Well, it would be much too boring, so this will go way off coarse as I will ad a bunch of my OC caricatures, witch will be cool because they are evil. They where both leaders, Defenince of the evil rogue group Defy The Odds, and Whisperstar of FearClan. I can't remember all the warriors, and I can't just poof my Oc's in here so it will be random. I will alos have made up warriors.  
I am aware of mistakes, like this didn't happen, warrior name too soon I don't care lol. So, lets get this started.  
ThunderClan:  
Leader: Tigerstar- Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Deputy: Goldscar- Green eyed pale golden tom, ginger stripes with white underbelly.

Med cat: Yellowfang- Dark she-cat with flattened face

Warriors:

Greystripe- Tom with long grey fur, yellow eyes

Longtail: Creamy tabby tom

Darkstripe: dark tabby tom

Mousefur: Small grey she-cat Dustpelt: Dusty grey tom

Gingertail: Ginger she-cat Sandstorm: Sandy ginger she-cat

Whitestom: White tom

Phaleshadow: White she-cat with ginger stripes

Flametail: ginger tabby she-cat

Shadowstrike: Dark grey tom

Queens:

Willowpelt: White she-cat frosty eyes mated to Whitestorm

Speckledtail: Grey spotted she-cat (mated to idk)

Stormrain: Grey she-cat with darker flecks mated to Shadowstrike

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom, mentored by Gingertail

Patchpaw: Black and white tom, mentored by Phaleshadow

Wildpaw: Dusky brown she-cat mentored by Goldscar

Oakpaw: Ginger tabby she-cat mentored by Gingertail

( Thats all I can think of so yeah.. Sorry. :( )  
Cats outside Clans:  
Whisper: unusually large silver tom, with white underbelly and black splashed paws, black ear rims, and serious slitted silver eyes.  
Defenince: Ferocious rogue, dark tabby with piercing ruby eyes, a scar running over his left eye.

Tigerstar looked over the two bodies, and over his Clan. He was leader now. He yowled for the cats to gather, and as they did, he mewed "A terrible thing has happpened today, we lost a good warrior and our leader." He looked down to Bluestar's and Fireheart's bodies. His new deputy, Goldscar,  
stood next to flicked his white tail tip. He would have preferred Longtail or Darkstripe over Goldscar,  
But the tom was experienced, having trained Flametail, Phaleshadow, Shadowstrike, and was training Wildpaw. After the burial of the two cats,  
Evening was upon ThunderClan.

Day after day, everything was normal. Till, gathering day. Longtail, Patchpaw, Oakpaw, Mousefur, Darkstripe,  
and Greystripe, along with med cat, deputy, and leader. The group of cats left the camp, heading for the gathering place. As they arrived, Goldscar headed for his friends in WindClan. He greeted Onewhisker, and as they talked, Goldscar played through What he had seen.

He had watched Tigerstar murder Bluestar and Fireheart, but he didn't care. He wanted to be deputy. And leader.  
Now, all he had to do was kill Tigerstar. But he didn't have to, he knew Whisper, supposively a rogue, was now Whisperstar. And he was Gathering cats. Defenince didn't pose a threat, with Defy The Odds so low on members.

One thing that was threatening, Brokenstar back on the prowl. But Tigerstar made friends with Brokenstar.

So that should be covered. "Goldscar? You okay?" Onewhisker mewed as he realized his friend had zoned out."Just thinking." Goldscar mewed back.  
A yowled snapped their attention. The gathering was starting. Tigerstar spoke first. "ThunderClan has lost our leader Bluestar, and Fireheart. But we are recovering well. Goldscar is the new deputy." Yowls of approval rose, but he got glares from ShadowClan.  
ShadowClan threatened ThunderClan, and on a patrol he led, he drive them out, ut took the life of an apprentice who stayed behind at the retreat.  
It did not matter to him.

He took plenty of lives, when the four Clans where threatened by Defy The Odds, a rogue group. His green gaze showed no emotion to the yowls of praise. As Tigerstar complimented on how well prey was running, Lepardstar stood up. "RiverClan has been well, prey is running good." She dipped her head and sat back down. As the other leader blabbed about their news, he thought about what he had planned today. He had met up with Whisperstar, and Whisperstar had now his 9 lives, thanks of the Dark Forest. Whisperstar would rise in front of the Clans tomorrow. He snapped back out of his thoughtful state, to see everyone was leaving.  
He mewed bye to Onewhisker, before running up to Tigerstar. "We need to talk once we get back." He mewed. Tigerstar nodded.  
After they had crossed over back to their territory, he met Tigerstar in his den. "Listen, you know Whisper?" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but nodded. "I know what you did. How you killed Bluestar and Fireheart. I know you want to rule, I can help you."  
I continued. Tigerstar spoke, "So you do know." He tensed. "How can you help?" I grinned at this. "Whisper, now Whisperstar, leads FearClan. FearClan is the key, we get FearClan to get the Clans to join us or perish, then we whipe out FearClan."  
Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. But slowly nodded.

Goldscar led Tigerstar up to the huge, silver shape. As they came closer, a black splotched paw stepped out of the shadow, and another, soon before them stood the massive Whisperstar, his cats swelling behind him. Whisperstar was a silver tom with a white underbelly, silver eyes,  
black ear rims andblack splotched paws. Claws extended, and the muscular shape was ready to pounce on his prey. "Aye. Goldscar."  
He mewed, and settled down. His form sat down, his gaze alluring. Goldscar introduced the tow leaders. "This is Tigerstar. My leader."  
Whisperstar's serious gaze swept the tabby, and did not look impressed. He stood though, and mewed, "I see. So, lets go then."  
Goldscar resistantly turned his back on the silver tom, and led Tigerstar, Whisperstar and the swelling number of FearClan cats to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Whisperstar padded silently along with his many FearClan cats. Their numbers swelled behind him, and the big tom loomed over Tigerstar and Goldscar. Whisperstar knew what to do. As his Clan settled in a part of uninhibited forest, he watched Tigerstar and Goldscar leave them. So little did they know.

Goldscar padded into camp, and glimpsed a low fresh-kill pile. He padded up to Gingertail. "Can you lead a hunting patrol? And also ask Darkstripe if he can lead Dawn patrol."  
He mewed. She nodded, and trotted off, he watched her invite cats to the hunting patrol, and took interest in making sure Greystripe was with her.  
He sighed. He padded up to Wildpaw, his apprentice. "Care to do your warriors assessment?" He mewed. Wildpaw's eyes glimmered. "Yes!" She squealed happily.  
He padded up to Paleshadow, just as she was finishing a vole. "Care to take Patchpaw on a warriors assessment with me and Wildpaw?" He asked.  
Paleshadow nodded, and got up, padding over to her apprentice, Patchpaw.

After informing Tigerstar, the four cats headed out. As he followed Wildpaw, he caught the smell of kittypet. Wildpaw did not yet, but as she caught and buried a mouse, she caught the smell, and slunk in that direction. Goldscar followed, careful not to be seen. He watched Wildpaw downwind of the kittypet,  
pounce on its back and quickly pin it, the kittypet not expecting this, froze under her. She hissed, and swiped her claws across the kittypet's face.  
The kittypet kicked her off and ran in the direction of the twoleg place.

After the assessment, dawn came. And both Wildpaw and Patchpaw had passed, and where to be made warriors. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock for a meeting!" Tigerstar yowled. As the cats gathered, Tigerstar mewed "Wildpaw, Patchpaw, step forward." Both apprentices stood, and stepped forward. (Don't know the saying) "StarClan, look down on these apprentices, as they have learned the ways of your noble code. Wildpaw, Patchpaw,  
for now you shall be known as Wildsoul and Patchpelt. ThunderClan welcomes you as warriors." "Wildsoul! Patchpelt!" The Clan cheered. The tom and she-cat looked at each other, smiling.

Goldscar jumped down from the rock, and organized dawn patrol and a hunting patrol. Afterwards, he padded over to Paleshadow, who was grooming herself.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" He mewed. Every since they where apprentices, Goldscar had an attraction to her. Goldscar was not one to be like this,  
from his deterring name. The only scar he had was three in a row going sideways across his chest, where he took a nasty slash. He was named after a dead elder, Scartail. Scartail was a cat he looked up to. When she died, he crashed. On his warriors ceremony, he had asked to be called Goldscar, in honor of her. "Sure." Paleshadow purred, getting up, she walked over beside Goldscar, and they both padded off.

Whisperstar looked at the weak patrol of WindClan cats. They would have to die. He dismissed the warriors who had brought them to him, and gathered up 2 FearClan cats.  
"Kill them." He ordered. He slashed out a paw, and it hit the side of one of the cats, a tom, and brought it to him. "I get this one." He growled.  
The two FearClan cats he chose sprang at the 3 WindClan cats, one of them quickly killed a WIndClan cat with a slash to the thorat, and battled the other.  
The other FearClan cat was giving its opponent a slow painful death. As did the other one with its victum. He chucked as the WindClan cat tried to stumble away from him.  
The two FearClan cats had killed the remaining two WindClan cats, and the one he had claimed trembled infront of him.  
He laughed, and lasted out a paw. The tom snapped out of it and swept to the side. He slashed with the other paw, catching his side.  
With his caws sunk into the the side, he tossed the cat over. The cat tumbled but landed on his feet. It sprang at Whisperstar, but he was faster.  
He dodged to the side, and as the cat landed where he used to be, Whisperstar quickly slashed its pelt up the side, the cat winced.  
He smirked. He tossed the cat on its side, and pinned the cat. "Your pathetic. Go get your Clan." He chucked, letting the cat run off.

Goldscar padded back to camp with 2 voles, and 4 mice in his mouth. He carried PhaleShadow's kill along with his own. He put the catch in the stocked fresh-kill pile,  
and chose 2 mice for him and Paleshadow. "Mouse?" He offered to Paleshadow. "Sure." She answered sweetly. He sat down next to her, nibbling his mouse.  
"Goldscar, are you okay? You seem troubled." Paleshadow mewed worriedly. He let his green gaze fall. "I.. Im worried." He responded. He knew he could not lie to Paleshadow. She could read him like a book. "Whats wrong?" She said. "I.. I have just been thinking." He had been thinking though.  
"..OK. But you to me if you need to talk." She said and walked off. He looked to see Tigersyar watching him, and remembered Whisperstar.  
"Tigerstar." He whispered. "Shall we use him after the gathering?" The gathering was a few days away. Tigerstar just nodded. It was getting dark,  
Wildsoul and Patchpelt started their vigil, and Goldscar padded over to the warriors den. He curled up in his nest, and let sleep grip him.

Whisperstar's silver pelt was set into a silver fire as the moon castes down. He was sprawled across a rock, his white tail tip flicked, a large paw dangled from the rock. His Clan was gathered under the rock he was sprawled on. "The say after this gathering," He rumbled. "We kill them all."  
Yowls of approval came from all of his cats, and the large silver tom swept his silver gaze across them.

Goldscar looked at the party of cats coming to the gathering. As they ran across to the gathering place, he caught up to Paleshadow.  
"Hey." He mewed. "Hi." She purred back. As they both ran with the other ThunderClan cats, he soon looked upon the other three Clans.  
Leopardstar started. "RiverClan has been well. Fish is running well, but we have been finding traces of rogues in our territory."  
She dipped her head and sat back down. Tallstar stood. "WindClan has lost four warriors. Three where dead, and one died from injury."  
To Leopardstar, he said, "I don't think those are rogues. I think Wisper is back." He continued. "They killed 3 warriors,  
one got away and came to us, but died shorty after telling us what went down. Whisper has made a Clan, FearClan, and will destroy us all if we don't join him." Tallstar finished. I glanced at Tigerstar. What was Whisperstar doing? Brokenstar rose. By his look, he would so join Whisperstar. "We have had no trouble with this new Clan, ShadowClan is well." Tigerstar stood. "ThunderClan is well, We have two new warriors joining us tonight, Wildsoul and Patchpelt." As the yowls arose and faded, he continued. "This problem about the new Clan needs to be adressed. Tallstar, Leopardstar, Brokenstar, we shall all meet with our Clans here tomorrow. Sunrise."  
The leaders nodded, and broke apart.

Whisperstar was leading his Clan to the meeting place that the other three Clans where. His mass of cats he lead where ready for battle.  
He followed Tigerstar and Goldscar. Little did they know they would probably die today.

Goldscar and Tigerstar ran over to ThunderClan camp, gathered their patrol, they headed for high rock.  
After meeting up with the other three Clans, they presented Whisperstar and his Clan. Tigerstar growled,  
"All of you, join us and you won't get hurt. If not, you will all perish. Brokenstar padded over,  
ShadowClan behind him, and stood by Tigerstar. Whispestar loomed over behind both of them. "I think not." He grumbled.  
Tigerstar whipped around. "And why not!?" He hissed. (Like BloodClan.. So BloodClan right now.) This was my chance.  
I wheeled on Tigerstar. "Sorry Tigerstar." Goldscar mewed, moving over to Whisperstar.


	3. Defenince! :D

(I know its been kinda plain, boring, but I'll get into more depth after this, where you can actually get to know and get attached to the caricatures.  
I was spelling pale wrong, huh? I know.. Well, I know now.)  
FearClan:  
Leader: Whisperstar

Deuty: Willowclaw

Med cat: Redbark

Warriors: A bunch of shadowy cats ill randomly name.

Paleshadow had wailed. Whiserstar had smirked. Tigerstar was in dismay. Everyone was shocked. And blood splattered.  
Whisperstar had turned, and currently had his claws still shoved into Goldscar's neck. Goldscar's green eyes where slits of cold hatred. Paleshadow never saw the pale golden tabby like this. Whisperstar yanked his claws out,  
but Goldscar still stood. "I'll fight.. Till my last dieing breath!" He stammered, and lunged at Whisperstar.  
It started in slow motion. The FearClan cats charged at the three Clans, and the fight began. Moonlight had set Whisperstar's silver pelt into a silver flame. The silver tom, white underbelly, splotched black paws, and black ear rims,  
was set down with Goldscar and Tigerstar. Whisperstar got rid of Goldscar, smacking him aside. He faced Tigerstar.  
"Hello." He chuckled. Tigerstar lunged, slashing Whisperstar across the chest. Whisperstar growled, he tossed Tigerstar on his side, and pinned him. "Bye bye." He mewed. He clawed Tigerstar's throat repetitively, the blood splattered everywhere.

Paleshadow battered at the belly of the FearClan cat that pinned her, and threw it off. She ran over to Goldscar's side.  
"Goldscar! Why..?" She whimpered. His slit green eyes looked at her. She looked at his body ,golden, his pale ginger stripes,  
white underbelly, and green eyes. She looked back to his face. He said nothing. "Paleshadow." he finally said, blood was pouring from the hold in his throat. She wanted to wail at the sight. He closed his eyes. And like that..

Goldscar was gone.

Paleshadow looked up. Her eyes did not show grief. Or sadness. It showed cold rage. FearClan would pay for what they did.

Whisperstar left Tigerstar, his throat ripped out and he laid there bleeding. He saw Brokenstar being pinned by a RiverClan cat.  
He dashed toward them, and threw the cat off. Pinning the cat with one paw, he looked back at Brokenstar. "You got this?" He asked. Brokenstar nodded. Before Tigerstar and Goldscar came, Brokenstar came. He was with Brokenstar, and no one else.  
He and Brokenstar where to kill every other Clan.

Paleshadow dove onto a FearClan cat, landing onto its back. The cat rolled, and pinned her.  
The cats claws tried to reach her neck, but she moved her head to avoid it. She then hooked her claws into it's shoulder and ripped downwards, tearing through it's pelt. The cat hissed in pain. She sunk her hind claws into it's stomach,  
And the cat reared, causing her claws to rip through its shoulder all the way, the cat struggled till it was free, then ran off.

She spat in its direction, and felt a sharp pain grip her back, and she rolled over and pinned her attacker,  
it was a grey tom, apprentice age. She hissed at him. He Snarled and slashed her chest. She winced, and the little grey tom battered her belly. She squeezed her eyes shut and whined in pain. When she opened her eyes She said one word. "Revenge." She said.

Paleshadow bit into the little tom's neck, and hung on till he stopped moving. She left his body,and threw a cat that was pining Onewhisker off. Onewhiskper dipped his head in thanks, but she was ageist the ShadowClan cat.

She slashed the cats chest, and it made a move to strike her side, but she side-jumped and but into the side of its neck, and hooked her claws into it's shoulder. It struggled, and she adjusted her grip, and bit into its throat.  
As the ShadowClan cat went down, she looked up. WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan where shrinking away on one end,  
and on the other was FearClan,and ShadowClan, she went over to her Clan, and saw what had happened. Defenince.  
The black tabby with ruby eyes was on great rock, smirking down on all of the cats, insanity shone like a fire in his ruby eyes. Defy The Odds cats swelled about, and Polytence, the Second, like deputy, of Defy The Odds was gazing down at the cats. "Well well, look what we have here." Defenince smirked, claws extended, looking down on the Clan cats. "Time to have some fun." He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Defeninces name is not Defiance, its meant to be Defenince. Pronounced, Deaf-EN-inn-see

Drift: Black tom with lighter underbelly and liger like markings. Violet eyes.

Defenince: Dark almost black tabby with lighter dark grey underbelly, pitch black under his eyes, pitch black tabby stripes, ruby eyes

Raven: Dark grey tom with liger dark grey underbelly, grassy colored eyes. Mated to Shisha, father of Drift and Defenince.

Sisha: Ginger she-cat with lighter pale ginger underbelly, black paws and blue eyes.

Deafen: Huge dark tom with with lighter dark grey underbelly, leopard-like spots dapple his massive figure.

Sirus: Dusky brown ocelot tom, almost as massive as Deafen creamy tan underbelly, grassy green eyes.

Defenince was born to his father Raven, and his mother Sisha. He had a brother, Drift. His mother, Sisha, had a brother also.  
Deafen. As for Raven, Raven had a brother named Sirus. So.. Watch the horror play out for poor Defenince.. And live like he did.

Defenince woke up beside Drift, and looked up to the bigger kit. "Your alive sleepy head!" He mewed excitedly. Defenince purred,  
and ran outside of the little cove with Drift. The cove widened into a grassy clearing, surrounded by brambles.  
Drift stopped sharply beside him, but he didn't, and ran into a black leg.  
Deafen growled, and lifted his leg up. "Watch where your going!" He snapped. Defenince backed up slowly, ears pinned and frightened.  
"Oh, Deafen I am sorry.." He whimpered. "Deafen! Stop scaring the kit!" I heard my mother hiss. Deafen gave me one last glare before walking away, his tail tip flicking. Sirus and my father, Raven, where out hunting. Drift ran up beside me. "Close call.." He whispered silently as we watched Deafen walk away. I felt Drift pounce on me. and I shoved him off. "You won't get me!" I squealed. Drift mewed, "Whatever. Look, Raven and Sirus is back." Drift bounded over the the big brown ocelot-furred tom was, and their smaller dusky dark grey father. He bounded over to greet the two. Sirus was carrying two voles, and Raven had a crow. (Crowfeather has been murdered by a Raven!)  
Raven didn't bother to say hi, he took the crow into the cove where their mother was. Sirus, could care less. he put down a vole for Drift and Defenince, and took the other for himself. "Where is Deafen?" Raven said, as he appeared from the cove. Sirus,  
over his meal grumbled "He is probably fishing for his own food. Or doing whatever a Deafen does when it disappears." Sirus chucked at the last part. Some cat hissed, and Sisha emerged. Sirus quickly shut up and went back to his vole.

Both Defenince and Drift where 6 moons old, and going on their first hunting trip. Defenince was bursting with joy.  
"Can't you wait!? I am so ready for this!" He mewed happily. Drift growled at him, pouncing on him and pinning the smaller Defenince, who squealed in fear. "Quit your whining pipsqueak!" He snapped. Defenince nodded slowly.  
After Drift let him up, he looked to the side to see Deafen watching him. Strange. He got up and followed Sirus, Raven, and Shisha. Deafen stayed behind to watch their base. Soon, they arrived at the hunting spot.  
"What can you smell?" Shisha said. While no one was looking, and while I was trying to smell something,  
Drift knocked me over and pinned me, smelling the air himself. I just whimpered. Drift had been awful rough me me constantly. He exclaimed, "Mouse!" And let me up before they looked. I got up,  
and out the corner of my eye, saw a black spotted tail swish. But when I looked, it was gone. Everyone was leaving,  
so I ran to catch up, as I bounded over and slowed, Drift slipped his paw out, tripping me. After the fall,  
I got back up. Drift seemed determined to hurt me now.

After Drift had caught a few mice and voles, a bird, and even a fish, we headed back. I had caught nothing. It wasn't my fault!  
Drift had beaten me up the whole time. He shoved me into a thorn bush, he sliced my paw pad, and when Sisha asked about it,  
I told her Drift did it, but he said it must have been a rock. She believed him! She scolded me for it too. "Defenince!"  
She had said. "Don't blame your brother!" I guess I would have to live with it. Raven saw what Drift did to me. And he seemed to be proud of Drift too. Every time something had happened, I would see a black form flash by. It began to scare me.

When we got back, Deafen was sitting in the center of the camp, but he had long, scratch marks down his side, and scratches going scross his muzzle and the side of his head. As he laid sprawled on the ground, his claws where extended and coated in blood. Infront of his claws, was the limp form of a cat. Sisha gasped, Raven cmirked, and Sirus chuckled. "What went down here,  
Deafen old buddy?" Sirus giggled. Deafen, relaxed and laid back as always, simply began to lick the fresh blood off his claws and replied, "Some cat tried to chase me off." The limp cat was a brown tabby. "Just a rouge." Deafen added.  
"Nice." Drift added. Drift was smirking.

A few moons later, Defenince and Drift where apprentice age. It was a stormy night, all of them where at their usual hang out.  
Deafen was off to the side. Sirus at the opposite end. Raven, Drift, Defenince, and Shisha where huddle up in the middle.  
Drift had grown to bully his smaller brother, and Drift also became the favorite of their father Raven. Defenince was set on the out of the cats huddled together, out-cased. "Come on." Raven finally said, moving the group.

They arrived at a muddy ledge, the land was almost broken away by a raging river, flooding from the rains. "We will have to stay here!" Raven shouted over the sound of the hard pouring rain. Sisha was first on the ledge, and collapsed to rest.  
"Drift, Defenince, go back for a second!" Raven shouted. "Deafen, go with them!" He added. Deafen walked off, I followed him,  
Drift with us. Drift was up to his usual tricks. He tripped Defenince at the base of the hill, I saw Deafen glace back but He did nothing nor reacted to Drift's cruelty. As I stumbled and slid, I was back to a small hill I could see the ledge. I saw Sirus standing over my mother, my smaller father beside him. Sirus shoved Sisha off of the ledge, but she managed to grab a hold of the ledge. I saw her crying for help, fear froze me. Why wasn't Raven helping her!? Raven was her mate!  
I decided to show I was brave, bounding over there. "Mother!" I yowled. "No!" Raven faced me, thunder crashed above us,  
and Raven slashed his claws at my face, striking me with one claw across my left eye. I yowled in pain. Raven pinned me.  
"Open your eyes kit!" He whispered in my ear. "Watch your mother die." He said coldly. Sirus threw one of Sisha's paws off,  
but with the other Sisha sunk her claws into the base of his foot, and the ground gave way beneath Sirus, tossing both him and Sisha into the rageing river. "No!" I yowled. "Mother!" I felt grief over whelm me. Raven hissed. "Ugh, Sirus!"  
He cursed at his brother. I looked over to the hill that was over looking the edge, to see Deafen standing there. The massive shape and ruby eyes pierced Raven with hatred I could never imagine. Sisha was Deafen's sister, why did he watch?  
Drift was next to Deafen, watching with no emotion. What did he not care? Why didn't anyone care?


	5. Chapter 5

So, what clicked inside Defenince to turn a frightened kit into a blood-thirsty killer? Guess what, you'll find out.

Frown now then, Defenince was a scary, untrustworthy cat in others eyes.  
No one wanted to be near him, a dark tabby alone was pretty spooky, but with ruby eyes and a scar over the left eye?  
That drew the line. Defenince soon only wanted to be accepted.

Defenince grew up with rejection. After he escaped from his father, he ran away. He ran from all of his troubles.

He began to reside in a Clan, by the name of Blackpaw. His Clan's camp was a small canyon, barely 5 feet down below the earth.  
A rock slide made a ramp to get up from it, and the cliff face was carved out, making caves all around them. All around the edge of the canyon, brambles and thorns outlined it to keep out other Clans foxes and badgers.

"Hey Blackpaw!" Another apprentice mewed as a grey tabby she-cat bounded up. This was Ivypaw, his only friend.  
"Hey Ivypaw." He replied, getting up. "Can't you wait for the battle tonight!?" She squealed. The Clan was preparing an attack today, Ivypaw was going, but he was not. "Your the one going." I grumble  
"Aw, cheer up." She purred, sitting next to me. I enjoyed her company while I still could. She might die.  
"How can I cheer up? Its war." I spat. She looked at me. "Yeah, why are you so bothered?" She mewed concerned.  
I did not tell anyone about where I came from, and I still keep it a secret. "Its nothing." I said, getting up,  
I walked off. Soon, the deputy Ashfire called up the warriors and apprentices for the attack. As he and the leader along with their party left, only me and 5 warriors where left at camp. The warriors where in a group, talking.  
I know what they where talking about, they glanced at me every now and then. My mentor was Moonsong, who had to go with the party of warriors. I couldn't come, I had only been in the Clan for a moon.

After a few moments, the party of cats came charging back into camp, yowling. All of the warriors and me looked up to see. I finally heard what they where yowling about, they said. "FearClan! FearClan!" and as they all took battle positions, I ran over to Ivypaw, fear showed in her eyes. "Blackpaw, I am scared.." She whimpered. "Don't worry.."  
I mewed. "I'll protect you." I stood in front of Ivypaw, and I had flash backs of when my mother was in danger,  
and I was helpless to it. I had watched my mother die, I let her down, and the fear she had in her eyes where now in Ivypaw's. Anger filled me, and I was ready to fight to the death. Suddenly, a mass of cats and a huge silver tom with a white underbelly, silver eyes, black ear rims and black splotched paws emerged. Yowls erupted,  
and the battle began. A warrior lept, and landed on Ivypaw. I whirled on the cat, but before I could help Ivypaw a cat jumped on my back, sinking its claws into my shoulder. I reared, and fell back on the cat, I quickly was up and pinned the cat. The cat tried to slash his claws across my throat, and he barely missed. This tom was good.  
But when I hared Ivypaw's cries of pain, I quickly slashed the cats neck open, and slashed my claws over and over,  
even after I knew the tom was dead. Another sound proght me back, another yowl of pain from Ivypaw. I quickly launched myself behind me, only to land over Ivypaw. The cat saw me coming. I then saw what cat it was. The huge silver tom!  
This must be their leader. The tom chuckled. I sprang at him again, and landed on a huge powerful shoulder. I sunk my front claws and back claws into him, and bit into his shoulder. He easily reared, sending me flying. I landed hard. I quickly got up, battered.

The FearClan cats had gathered on one side, my Clan on the other. It was just me and the leader now. I glanced to my Clan, and saw the fear and worries in Ivypaw's eyes. He faced the leader again. "Its just you and me, kit." The leader taunted. "I am not a kit." I replied. "Blackpaw!" Moonsong called worriedly. "So, your Blackpaw? Well, I am Whisperstar. Nice knowing you!" He snarled, suddenly throwing himself at me. I threw myself to the side, barely managing to escape. "Enough of this!" Whisperstar snapped.  
"FearClan, kill them all!" He demamded. The cats charged at LeafClan, and Sandstar looked worriedly at her Clan.  
"LeafClan, fight for our home!" She commanded. The two Clans charged at eatch other. He quickly dashed to Ivypaw's side, and she screeched, "Blackpaw watch out behind you!" One paw with bloody claws out, he turned over, slashing the cat across the chest, causing to to toss to the side with the pressure of the impact.

Blackpaw was roughly 12 moons, and yet a bit small for his age, power made up for the lack of size, and over.  
The cat who had been thrown aside recognized the weakness, and went for Ivypaw. Ivypaw wasn't totally helpless. She battled at the cat,  
battering its belly and throwing it off. Blackpaw left Ivypaw, seeing she didn't need his help anymore. Till something stopped him dead in his tracks. Moonsong's limp body lied a few fox-legths away. He shuttered, walking up to her body. Her silver tabby fur was matted with blood. "Moonsong..?" I cried. She opened her eyes a crack, and gently put a paw on my shoulder. "Blackpaw.." She mewed airly. "Moonsong!" I cried. "Hang on! I can get help!" Her soft paw fell from my shoulder. "It's too late. Fight on.. Don't let me pull you down. You obviously have suffered greatly, but turn your fear into your strength." She said, her words misty with near death.  
First he let down his mother, almost Ivypaw, and now he let down Moonsong? That was it. He saw the deputy, Ashfire, struggling with two FearClan cats. I quickly flung myself at one of them, knocking the cat away from Ashfire. "Thanks." Ashfire mewed. I nodded. But while I had been distracted, I looked forward to see the FearClan cat inches from me, they had sprang while I had my head turned.  
As I was shoved onto the ground, I realized it was another apprentice. THey probably didn't know how old I was, or how strong I was. The appretice was black, with amber eyes. I rolled, exposing my belly. But before the black she-cat could react, I put a claw to her neck. "Don't move or I'll cut your neck open." I threatened. The black she-cat called me bluff, slashing me over my shoulder. "You don't need to kill to win the battle." A voice echoed in my head. So, I slashed my claws up her chin,  
painful but not deadly. She winced and ran away. "There we go." I thought. "Drive away enough cats and we will win."

After the battle, a few where turned up dead. Moonsong, Windstorm, and.. Sandstar and Ivypaw was missing.. Sandstar was on her last life when the battle began.  
Moonsong was killed by Whisperstar. Whisperstar. He would make sure Whisperstar paid. Meanwhile, Ashfire was to be made leader. But as Ashfire stood on high rock, he looked down at his gathered Clan. And when his eyes went over me, they stuck there. His blue eyes pierced my soul, scorning my heart. But I had helped him! Then I remembered. No one wanted to trust me. I dropped my head, hiding my horrible ruby-eyed scarred face. Thing is,  
my eyes where not even that ruby colored! They seemed more light crimson now. As if they where pools of blood. Is this what his Clan looked at him as?  
A escaped BloodClan cat? Anger swelled in him. "I am NOT a BloodClan cat!" I cried out, looking up straight at Ashfire. Ashfire looked taken aback, But I continued, everyone looking at me now. I stood, and went on. "Is that what you think of me as!? A filthy BloodCan cat!?" (I luv Scourge btw.)  
"Well I can tell you now, look at me all you want, because I am NOT a BloodClan cat." I hissed. Everyone looked at me, surprised. Ashfire narrowed his blue eyes at me. "Then what are you?" He said. This question blew through me. What was I? I thought about Deafen, Drift, my mother, Raven, Sirus. What where we? Sirus and my mother where dead. But I didn't care for Sirus. He was the one who killed her.

(Actually, what REALLY happened, which I desired not to make in the story, Drift was with Raven on killing his to please his father. He also was the one holding down Defenince as both watched their mother die, and he was the one who gave Defenince the scar over his eye. It was a sunny day, and Sirus pushed Sisha off a ledge,not below a river. But a rock slide happened and threw him in too. Deafen was a roaming rogue, and didn't stay with his sister and the gang. But he did scent her that one day, and saw her handing off the ledge, Sirus standing over the ledge, and he lied with his sisters battered body in her last moments.*Sniffle* Poor Deafen.. Sirus's body was never found.. You shall see why.)

After my out-break, and confessing being just a rouge, I seemed to still be miss-trusted. All I had said was, "I am nobody.. Just a rogues' son."  
To my suprise, I was made a warrior after Ashfire-Ashstar- got his nine lives. My new name was Blacktail. Nothing else interesting happened after that,  
I was lone in the Clan, ate alone, slept alone, and kept away from the group. Eventually, one day I went hunting.. And just never came back. I met back up with Drift. And this is the battle that changed my life.

Me and Drift faced off two warriors, Drift was bigger and took on the stronger one. (Mind me I want to finish Defenince's life this chapter.)  
As I finished off the smaller of the two, I felt something sharp pierce my side. I thought Drift had the other warrior! But when I faced my attacker,  
I saw Drift. "You where always weaker, brother." He sneered. All I saw was the deep violet eyes, and in them, I saw back into the day my mother died,  
and how Deafen's red eyes pierced hatred into Raven. And for some reason, the figure of the dark tom with leopard spots became smaller, and his pelt turned dark with tabby stripes. The eyes stayed the same. What I saw in my big brothers eyes, was me. And he would not killed me. I shoved my front claws into Drift's chest, and heaved him off me. As he faced me again, I didn't turn and run. I stood my ground, tail whipping back and forth.  
It was red agenst violet. Both of our eyes where narrowed in hatred, and he stood, facing eatch other. I waited for Drift to make a move. He sprang at me,  
but I quickly ended Drift by shoving my claws into his neck. As he took his last breath, and his eyes paled in death, me saw my face, my scar, and my eyes.

Ever since then, I started gathering rogues under my rule. Anyone who broke a rule, punished by pain. My cats where strictly ruled, and if you wanted to leave us, you died. One day, Raven heard of me killing his favorite son. "What!?" He had raged. "Drift can't be dead!" He yowled. "You're weak, your supposed to be dead!"  
He had cursed me. He had almost killed me that night. He had almost killed me several times afterwards. But I had rose with Defy The Odds, my rogue group.  
But one night, my group gathered in a circle around me and Raven, it didn't fell right. Just before we fought, Sirus lept out of no where, pinning Raven..  
And killed his own brother. Sirus faced me, Raven's blood still fresh on his claws. He licked the blood off his jaw, and just bounded away, my cats separated as he left, looking after the path he left.

The next few days, I thought about what had happened. Sirus alive? What about Deafen? Meanwhile, Defy The Odds was planning a raid. We would attack Clans,  
slaughter every-cat and steal the kits and raise them among us. As I lead my cats to the camp, it felt oddly familiar. Oh well. Then, I realized where we where. LeafClan! My old Clan. I led my cats to the entrance, through the brambles. And we arrived just as a Clan meeting took place. "Remember me, Ashstar?"  
I sneered to the grey tom on the rock. They would pay for the rejection they gave me. All eyes where on me and Defy The Odds. I heard the ripples of whispering. "Is that Blacktail?" They whispered to eatch other. "Look, its Blacktail, that scar over his eye. And those eyes.." They said. "It's Defenince."  
I growled to them all. Meanwhile, "Defy The Odds, attack!" I yowled, and my cats charged down the slope. The cats clashed in battle, blood spattered on the rocks. I went for Ashstar. Coliding into the grey tom, I smashed him into the rock wall, crimson layers on the rock. He sputtered out blood. "What do you want from us?" He stuttered. "You know," I snarled. "I wanted acception from you all. I never got it. So.. I guess I want you all dead!" I whispered into his ear. He hissed and sunk his fangs into my shoulder. Hissing, I began to slash my claws through his pelt, but one of my cats threw him away.  
"May I have this one?" The cat asked. "Sure." I mewed. I threw off and pinned a cat whom had one of my cats pinned. I found myslelf face to face with..  
Ivypaw.


End file.
